Within My Heart Are Memories
by Invisible Sun
Summary: Complete! (S/B) Three months after an Apocalypse that claims someone Buffy loves but never told him, she discovers she may have another chance to tell him assuming she can help him remember...
1. Chapter One

Within My Heart Are Memories  
by Invisible Sun  
  
Disclaimer: Joss and ME owns 'em. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Keywords: angst, S/B  
  
Spoilers: up through 'Dead Things'  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Three months after an Apocalypse that claims someone Buffy   
loves but never told him, she discovers she may have another chance   
to tell him assuming she can help him remember...   
  
  
*****  
So many. Too many. Demons were coming from all sides. The   
Scoobies wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. The Slayer   
and the Vampire wouldn't be able to, either. There were too many   
of them. Demons of all shapes and sizes. All species. Vampire.   
Chaos. M'Fashnik. Mohra. Some Buffy never even seen before.   
They all had congregated together for the reopening of the Hellmouth.   
Buffy couldn't remember the details about it; that didn't matter   
now. What mattered was that this was a fight to the death.   
Better the demons' than theirs.  
  
Everything was happening so fast. Buffy wasn't quite sure what   
was going on. She remembered fighting a demon with four arms,   
scaly, and slimy. She killed it. Easily. She twirled around to   
stake a vampire that had been sneaking up behind her. A quick glance   
around told her what was happening. Xander, Anya, and Willow had   
teamed together and were currently taking on a huge seven-foot-tall   
demon with large horns. None seemed to be hurt. And for that she   
was grateful.  
  
She heard Spike shout her name before she was shoved to the ground.   
Spike yelled in pain before collapsing next to her. She panicked   
when he didn't jump up. He just laid on the ground, gasping. She   
moved to him.   
  
A stake protruded from his chest. He had saved her from being   
killed. But now, he was dying.  
  
Blood. There was so much blood. Blood oozing from the wound.   
Blood seeping through his lips.  
  
"Spike?" she whispered, frightened.  
  
He looked at her, eyes glazing over.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks. Oh, God, he's going to die, she thought.  
  
"Buffy-" Spike gasped.  
  
She placed a finger on his lips, "Shh. Don't speak." She rested   
her forehead against his. She kissed him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." And he was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy woke up, sitting up quickly.  
  
That dream again. The same dream she has been having for three   
months. Three very long months. But it wasn't a dream. No. It   
was a memory. A nightmarish memory. Except, he turned to dust   
before she had a chance to say what she wanted to...needed to. So   
now, she said it in her dreams. Over and over.   
  
When it was all over, Buffy had stood in front of his ashes, shocked,   
overwhelmed. She couldn't believe he was really gone. Nobody could.   
He died protecting her.  
  
Afterwards, Buffy tried to pretend that she didn't miss him, that   
she could have cared less. She felt she had to pretend. For her   
friends. She had put them through so much. They didn't need her   
pain. And fear. She still feared how her friends would react if   
they knew. If they knew of her feelings for the blond vampire.   
How would they react? She knew it was an irrational fear (because,   
if she loved him, she shouldn't care what others thought) but it was   
still there nonetheless.  
  
So she lived her life in secret pain. During the day she pretended   
to be happy and already adjusted to not having the cocky vampire in   
her life. The pain was eating her up inside. She had no one to share   
her grief.  
  
Nighttime was the worse. Patrolling was no longer as fun as it was in   
the past. After she had done her Slayerly duty, she would sit in her   
dark room and cry quietly.   
  
On extremely hard nights, like tonight, she snuck out of the house and   
went to Spike's empty crypt. She would crawl on the bed that the two   
had shared, however briefly. She would curl up, fetal position, and   
let the tears come freely.  
  
*****  
*Don't you think it's time, Sister?*  
  
* Yes, it is.*  
  
* It is time for the Slayer of Slayers to return to the world.*  
  
*Yes, he has proven himself worthy -*  
  
*- Of a second chance.*  
  
*A second chance to join us against the forces of darkness.*  
  
*To aide the Slayer in the fight.*  
  
*It is time, Brother, for him to depart from the realm of darkness.*  
  
*And join the light.*  
  
*It is now done.*  
*****  
  
Buffy entered the kitchen through the back door.  
  
"Buffy, where have you been?" Willow asked worriedly, having forgotten   
all about the pancakes she was making.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night, so I went out to patrol some   
more," Buffy lied.  
  
"All night?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Yeah?"  
  
Willow looked at her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course, I'm fine," Buffy looked away, towards the   
staircase, "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later."  
  
Buffy left the kitchen. Willow watched her, worried. She knew   
Buffy was lying. She had seen the dried tear tracks on her cheeks.   
No, she was far from okay. Willow just wished she would talk to her.  
*****  
  
"I love you."  
  
Buffy turned around to face him, "I love you, too."  
  
Spike moved to her. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and   
kissed him deeply, desperately. He wrapped his cold muscular arms   
around her waist. When they separated, mostly out of her need to   
breathe, they were standing on a beach. In sunlight.  
  
Panicked, Buffy tried to get Spike to cover himself with his duster.  
  
"Spike! The sun!"  
  
He laughed, "It's okay, luv."  
  
She looked at him, doubtful.   
  
"Really, it is."  
  
She looked at his smiling face and couldn't help but smile back.   
She reached out and touched his chest. Warm. He was warm. Buffy   
hugged him tightly. He laughed and tightened his arms around her,   
burying his nose in her hair. Relaxing her hold slightly, Buffy   
reached up and kissed him again. When they pulled away, Spike   
rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Buffy, I need you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll help me remember."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just promise, pet."  
  
"I promise."  
*****  
  
Buffy opened her eyes. Another dream with Spike. But this one   
was different. He wasn't dying. In fact, it seemed quite the   
opposite. He seemed to be full of life. Alive. Why did she   
torture herself like this, she wondered. It wasn't enough that   
she relived that tragic night over and over but now she was   
dreaming that he was alive and human.   
  
Tears threatened to fall. Would she ever find her peace, she   
lamented. It was too much. All too much. She rolled over on   
her side, facing away from the door, and cried again.  
  
A couple of hours later, after she dried her tears and cleaned up,   
Buffy entered the Magic Shop.  
  
"Hey, Buffy," Xander greeted from the table.  
  
"Hey," she responded, smiling slightly.  
  
Everyone was here. Time for the meeting. Buffy took a seat next   
to Dawn.  
  
Anya busied herself with the cashier. She was counting the cash.   
Her favorite part of her job.  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am?" a man with a British accent asked.  
  
"Oh, you made me lose count," she whined.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's okay." She placed the money back in the cash register,   
"Now, what can I do for you?"   
  
She looked up at him and found herself looking into the eyes that   
belonged to Spike.  
  
  
End Part One  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, first I wanna apologize for taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
long to update... But Real Life interfered... you know... band   
contests, jazz band contests, National Honor Society things,   
registration for SAT's, registration for AP exams.... band   
auditions...the list goes on and on... I'll try not to be so   
late with the next one...  
  
  
Within My Heart Are Memories   
  
Part Two  
  
"Spike?" Anya asked surprised, causing the others to stop what   
they were doing to look.  
  
Before them stood a man dressed in khakis and a blue button-down   
shirt undone to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. His slightly   
wavy, light brown hair fell across his forehead. Glasses framed   
his bright cerulean blue eyes. Eyes that currently displayed a   
look of genuine confusion. But those eyes also looked like Spike's.  
  
Dawn stood up and approached him, "Oh, my God, Spike! Is that you?"  
  
He took a step back as she reached out to embrace him and she looked   
slightly hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else." His accent,   
though very similar to Spike's. was slightly more refined.  
  
Dawn's face fell. "You don't know me?"  
  
Buffy slowly approached this man, her expression unreadable. "You're   
not Spike?"  
  
He looked at her and felt a tinge of familiarity and... love? "No,   
ma'am. My name is Will. I just arrived here from England, so it's   
very unlikely we've even met."  
  
"Of course, you're not Spike," she said. "Spike's dead," she added   
quietly, as if to remind herself of that fact. Her face quickly   
clouded over with pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," Will said, hating to see her in pain, though he couldn't   
understand why he pain affected him so much. He didn't know who she   
was or anything about her. He looked at the whole group, who were   
all staring at him, making him feel uneasy. "I should go now."   
And he left the building hastily.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy. She watched as several emotions flurried   
across her face: surprise, confusion, love, before finally settling   
on pain. Willow realized the man, Will, who was like Spike in every   
way, had reopened wounds that had barely even begun to heal.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat, "I need to go..."  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Xander asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. Just haven't been sleeping good lately. Catch   
you guys later at the Bronze. Oh, Dawnie, you can get yourself   
home, right?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Okay." She left.  
  
  
Will wandered around the streets of Sunnydale aimlessly. He was   
lost. He had forgotten to ask how to get to the UC Sunnydale campus   
when he was at the magic shop. Speaking of magic shops, what the   
hell happened back there? Why did he feel the way he did? Why did   
that woman have such an affect on him? He shook his head. No point   
in dwelling on it now. Chances are he'd never see her again anyway.  
  
He rounded a corner and almost shouted with glee when he saw the   
campus. Finally. He discovered his dorm was empty. His roommate   
had stepped out. He decided when Darren came back, he would let him   
know that he accepted his invitation to tag along with Darren and his   
friends to the Bronze. He needed to get out and clear his head anyway.  
  
  
Buffy pushed the heavy door open with a loud creak. She knew it was   
stupid but she was kinda hoping she would see Spike sitting on his   
sarcophagus, smirking with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. Of   
course, he wasn't. And, of course, despite looking exactly like Spike   
and having the same human name Spike had, she knew Will wasn't Spike.   
He couldn't be. He was human, first off. he had just moved here from   
England. No matter how much she wanted him to be Spike, she knew he   
wasn't.  
  
But seeing him today...that tore a new hole in her heart. She leaned   
against the pillar in the middle of the crypt and cried.  
  
  
After crying for thirty minutes, she dried her tears and managed to   
get herself home. She took a shower and now she was at the Bronze.   
Time to put on her happy face. She found the Scoobies and her sister   
at their normal table. She approached them.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said.  
  
"Hey," Willow replied.  
  
Buffy sat in the empty seat, "So, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just Anya trying to figure out what our bridesmaid   
dresses are going to look like," Dawn said.  
  
"I can't decide if I want to go with this one or this one," Anya said,   
presenting Buffy a bridal magazine with two pictures of bridesmaid   
dresses.  
  
Buffy studied the two pictures. One dress was a simple black color,   
as well as, a simple design. Velvet top with a satiny flowing skirt.   
The other one...was...well...bright green....and frilly...  
  
"Well, uh, it's a tough decision, Anya, but if I were you, I'd go   
with the black one," Buffy said as she handed Anya the magazine.  
  
"That's what we told her," Willow said.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause the green one sure is calling out to me,"   
Anya said.  
  
"Oh, we're sure," Willow replied.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink. Anyone want?" Buffy said, standing up.  
  
"Nothing for me."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A few shakes of the heads.  
  
"Okay, then, I'll be right back."  
  
Buffy proceeded to the bar. She ordered a diet coke from the   
bartender. He filled a glass and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She turned around and ran into a man, splashing her drink on him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. She reached for some napkins on   
the bar.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
She froze. That voice. She turned around slowly.  
  
Will stood before her, smiling. "Hey, you were at that Magic shop   
earlier, right?"  
  
She nodded, "Uh, y-yeah."  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced," he held out his   
hand, "I'm Will. And you are?"  
  
She took his hand and shook it, "Buffy."  
  
"Buffy," he rolled her name across his tongue. "I like it."  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
The Scoobies watched quietly as Buffy talked to a man who's face   
they couldn't see since he back was turned to them.  
  
"Who's Buffy talking to?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know, Dawnie," Willow replied.  
  
They saw her smile. They smiled too. Perhaps, just perhaps, this   
man, whoever he was, could lift the veil of sorrow surrounding her.  
  
  
Will studied Buffy's face. Cor, she's beautiful, he thought. And  
sad. Great sorrow seemed to be coming off her in waves. He tilted   
head, looking exactly like Spike, studying her. She shifted under   
his gaze.  
  
"You're so sad," he stated simply.  
  
She looked down. "You noticed, huh?"  
  
"Of course, I did. I could eel it a mile away... But your mates   
don't. You hide it from them. Why?"  
  
She shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Look, I know it's probably none of my business... In fact, it's not,   
because I did just meet you...but...I don't know...I feel drawn to   
you for some reason."  
  
She shook her head," No, it's okay, really. Besides, it might help   
to talk about it. Let's find somewhere to sit."  
  
"Lead the way, love."  
  
  
They found a vacated secluded sitting area in the corner of the   
Bronze, away from prying eyes and ears.  
  
"so, I'm guessing this has something to do with the man you confused   
me with earlier... this Spike?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "You look exactly like him. I mean, exactly. Right   
down to that scar on your eyebrow... Except he didn't wear glasses   
and he insisted on bleaching his hair, though I never understood   
why."  
  
"What happened?" Will asked quietly.  
  
"He died protecting me. I didn't realize how much I loved...love   
him until it was too late."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you hide your grief from your friends."  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth because   
then he would think she was a nutcase...so she decided a little   
improvisation was needed. "He wasn't exactly the kind of guy you   
could bring home to Mom. He'd been in trouble with the law a few...  
dozen times. Done some really horrible things. He fell in love with   
me but I wouldn't give him the time of day. But...towards the end,   
he started to change...turn away from the path of destruction...And   
then he died..." A single tear made its way down her face and she   
swiped it way.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She looked down at her lap. It was too painful to look at him.  
  
"You know, I-uh-I really need to go," Buffy said suddenly, standing   
up.  
  
Will stood up too, catching her arm. "Why?" he asked gently.  
  
She looked anywhere but Spike's eyes. No, she chided herself.   
Will's eyes. Not Spike's. He was dead. "I'm sorry. I really am.   
But...this is...this is too much. I'm sorry."  
  
He nodded, understanding. "Can I see you again sometime?"  
  
She nodded, "I'd like that." And she left.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Will called out to her. "You didn't tell me-" She   
was gone. He sighed.  
  
"Denied," a voice behind him said.  
  
Will turned to look at Darren. "Whatever."  
  
"So, man, what did ya do to make her cry?" Darren asked as the two   
wordlessly agreed to play pool.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't deny it. I saw those tears."  
  
Will sighed. "I did nothing."  
  
"Uh-uh. Sure. If ya say so, man."  
  
Will sighed again, "All I did was bring up memories."  
  
"Whatever, man, lets just play," Darren said as he prepared to   
break.  
  
  
"What's wrong with Buffy?" Dawn asked worriedly as they watched   
Buffy rush out of the Bronze.  
  
"I don't know, Dawnie," Willow said.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go see if she's okay?"  
  
"I think she needs to be alone right now," Anya said, her eyes   
focused on Will and his friend playing pool.  
  
  
Will was sleeping. And he was dreaming. An unusual dream.  
  
He was surrounded. By...demons? There was no other word for   
the creatures before him. He lashed out at them, punching and   
kicking. There were vampires. Chaos demons. M'Fashniks.   
Mohras. Hold up. How did he know the names of the demons, he   
wondered as he snapped off a Chaos demon's slimy antlers.  
  
He knew the Scoobies (Scoobies? What the hell?) wouldn't last   
forever. Hell, even the Slayer and he wouldn't be able to.  
  
Slayer. He felt an overwhelming feeling of love for her. Where   
was she anyway?  
  
Will looked around. He found her. Her back was turned to him.   
But he knew her. Buffy...  
  
He saw, hidden from her view, a demon grab one of her abandoned   
stakes. William saw the demon aim the stake at her back.  
  
Panicked, Will ran at her, screaming her name. He pushed her to   
the ground as he felt the stake enter his flesh, piercing his   
heart.  
  
  
Will jerked awake, panting. What the hell?  
  
End Part Two 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up... But not to worry, I'm now out of school so I should be updating a lot more now.

Part Three

William jotted down a few notes that the professor said were important. He was in English Literature. Normally, his absolute favorite class. But not today. His mind was still focused on that dream.

When he woke up, Will remembered a few more details. They were trying to advert an Apocalypse. Something about the Hellmouth. None of it made any sense. And yet, it felt like a memory...not just a nightmare. But that couldn't possibly be true. Demons and vampires roaming the streets? That was ridiculous.

But why did he feel the way he did? A deep everlasting love for a woman he'd just met. Sheer fear when that stake was thrown at her. Feelings that were too intense to be a dream.

The bell rang, disturbing his thoughts. He gathered his books and left the classroom. He allowed his mind to return to the thoughts as he walked. Distracted, he didn't see the girl as he rounded the corner until it was too late. They bumped into each other, causing her to drop her things.

The contact startled William.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he said, immediately dropping down to pick up her books and spirals. He hands them to her.

"It's okay. Really." She looked at him and smiled. "Spike! ...But you're not Spike. You're William. Spike's dead... And I'm starting to ramble..."

William eyed the redhead, studying her face. "You're...Willow, right?"

She nodded excitedly, then, "How'd you know my name?"

He thought about it, "Maybe...maybe Buffy mentioned it."

She nodded, "Of course."

"How is she?" he asked sincerely.

"Who? Buffy?"

He nodded.

"She's fine."

"So, last night...She wasn't too upset, was she?"

"Last night?" She obviously didn't know about the incident at the Bronze.

"Never mind, Red. It's no big deal."

She stopped, "What did you call me?"

"Umm...Willow?"

"No...you called me Red."

He thought for a second, "I guess I did. What of it?"

"Spike called me that."

William shrugged, "It's probably just coincidence," he pointed to her hair, "because you *do* have red hair."

"Will," Willow said, "I know you'll probably think I'm really crazy, but do you think, maybe...you could be Spike?"

He laughed, "Sorry, Red. I don't think so. As much as you lot would like that, I just don't think it's possible. I grew up in London, did nothing extraordinary, moved here to finish off my college degree..."

Willow nodded, "Of course. What was I thinking? Maybe I was just hoping it could be true because that means Buffy could be happy again."

William cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"She just seemed so devastated when he died. At first I didn't understand it. She had always worn her hatred for him like a badge of honor or something. Maybe - I don't know."

"He sacrificed himself to save her, because he loved her."

Willow was surprised, "How did you -"

He shook his head and looked at his watch, "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see you later, maybe."

She nodded, "Of course."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

As he walked away, he saw another familiar face, "Hey Glinda."

Tara stopped dead in her tracks and watched as William left.

"Hey...Spike?"

Confused, Tara approached her ex.

"Tara?" Willow asked, surprised to see her.

"Tara pointed to the direction she saw 'Spike' go, "I-is that Spike? I thought he died."

Willow nodded, "I know. He looks like Spike, even acts like him, but he says he's not. Plus, he can go out in the sunlight."

"Are you sure? Because I could feel his aura. It was almost like Spike's."

"Almost?"

Tara nodded, "The change probably has something to do with him being human now. I don't know."

"You don't think?"

Tara shrugged, "It's possible. That's all I'm saying."

Buffy sighed heavily. She was bored. Bored with this job. She knew she couldn't afford to quit because she really needed the money, but, boy, did she wish she could. Spike was right, as much as it pained her to admit. This place was killing her. No more than Spike's not being here, she thought.

"Welcome to Double Meat Palace. May I take your order?" she monotonously droned.

"Yeah, uh - I'd like a Double Meat Medley Combo. Large Coke." The man turned around, "Yo, Will, what do ya want?"

Will turned to face him, "Darren, I told you a million times. Whatever you're getting. I don't care."

Darren turned back to Buffy. "Ya heard the man."

Will looked at Buffy behind the counter.

*****

He leaned closer to her, very serious. "Buffy."

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"You're not happy here," he stated.

"Please, don't make this any harder," she said, her eyes begging him to drop it.

Suddenly the scene sped forward. He reached out for her arm, "You gotta get out of here. This place'll do stuff to you."

Buffy walked away.

He called after her, "This place'll kill you."

*****

Will shook his head, clearing his mind of the image. Smiling slightly, he said, "Seems like some Higher Power just keeps bringing us together, huh?"

He was confused when Buffy looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Y-yeah, seems like."

He smiled. He liked her. He liked her a lot.

Darren looked at Buffy, "Hey, you're the girl he made cry last night. Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

Buffy laughed, "No. That's okay. Thank you though."

Darren shrugged, "If ya ever change your mind..."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Darren smiled. Will moved closer to her, leaning in, "How are you?"

Buffy found herself leaning in, as well, "I'm fine. You?"

"Peachy."

The two stared into each other's eyes, making Darren roll his. "Umm...hello?"

The two broke eye contact. Buffy returned her attention to the cashier.

"So, uh -" she cleared her throat, "Two Double Meat Medley Combos and two large cokes?"

Darren nodded. She rang up the orders, took the money, and soon the two men had their meals. Before departing, Will looked at Buffy again, "See you later, luv."

While watching them leave, Buffy was trying to figure out what was going on. She hadn't felt that drawn to anyone since...Spike. Will didn't just look like him, he acted a lot like him. It made her want to cry. Were the Powers That Be punishing her? For what?

Will walked the streets alone. It was night. He knew he should be in his dorm sleeping, but Darren's snoring kept him up. Plus, he was antsy. Too much stored up energy, he guessed. And a certain girl stuck in his head. He sighed. Met her not two, three days ago and already whipped.

For some unknown reason, Will found himself heading for one of the town's many cemeteries. Another mystery to him; why would a town as small as Sunnydale need so many cemeteries?

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself, "Musta got turned around."

He turned to leave.

"Yeah, must have."

William stumbled back, startled. Before him stood a group of men...but they weren't. Their faces were distorted; their eyes yellow; their canines long.

"Sorry, mates, didn't see you there," he said, deciding to play it cool.

He tried to make his way past them, but they blocked his efforts.

"You don't think we're going to just let you go, do you?" one said.

"Course. What was I thinking?" Will quipped.

The one who spoke motioned to the other two beside him, "Get him."

They reached for him. He reached out to punch the one of his left. The vampire flew back. Everyone, including Will, was shocked at the strength he packed in the punch.

"Woah," William said.

All three vampires attacked.

Buffy sat on the edge of the sarcophagus. She really needed to stop doing this to herself. She knew that. But...it was too soon to move on in her mind. Then, let's add Will to the mix. She sighed.

She was startled by the sounds of fighting outside. She heard the slam of a body into the side of the crypt. She grabbed a couple of stakes and raced outside to help.

Will struggled to get up. The impact from hitting the wall knocked the wind out of him. As he stood, he wiped blood from the gash on his forehead.

He wasn't faring well. He had actually started to truly fear for his life. He didn't think he'd be able to find them off much longer.

"Will!"

He glanced toward the voice and saw Buffy standing there, a worried expression on her face.

"Buffy, get out of here!" he called out to her before one of the vampires punched him in the stomach, making him keel over in pain.

Buffy rushed to help him. She performed a roundhouse kick on the vamp closest to her. He flew to the ground and she quickly staked him before he could return to his feet. 

Will, now slightly recovered, joined her in the fight against the last two. Buffy threw him a stake.

"Stake through the -" she started.

"I know," Will said before jamming his stake into the heart of his vampire.

Buffy quickly finished off hers. She turned to face him, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Not questioning it any further, she said, "Come with me. I'll help you get cleaned up," she pointed to the gash of his forehead.

The two walked together, side by side, to her house.

End Part Three

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four

Buffy opened the front door and the two entered. She turned to face Will. She tried to say something, but he beat her to it.

"I know," he said in a quiet voice, "Lil' Bit's asleep upstairs."

"How did you-" she nodded, deciding not to question it, "Y-yeah."

She led him into the living room, "Uh, take a seat and I'll be right back."

He nodded and sat on the couch, watching her quietly go up the stairs. This gave him a chance to look around. Everything looked vaguely familiar, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Buffy returned quickly with a first aid kit. She took a seat on the coffee table in front of him.

"You were amazing out there," she said, rubbing the wound clean with alcohol.

He winced at the contact, "Yeah, I bet I looked bloody amazing getting my skull bashed in."

She smiled slightly. Will had no idea why, but he suddenly remembered an experience not all unlike this one. Except he wasn't the one who was injured. She was. She had cuts on her hands, the result of digging herself out of her own grave. He also remembered his grief and guilt over her death. He remembered making a promise to a lady. Protecting Dawn.

"One hundred and forty-seven days," he said, suddenly.

"Huh?" she asked as she placed the last butterfly stitch on his gash.

"You were gone a hundred and forty-seven days. You....died, didn't you?" he looked at her.

She answered quietly, "Yeah."

"And on the night you died, I made a promise. To protect her. Till the end of the world."

She didn't say anything, just let him speak.

His eyes became wet with tears, as if he was reliving the memories, "And you died. Jumped through that bloody portal. I felt so guilty. I kept telling my self that if I had kept my promise, you wouldn't of had to jump. And I counted the days. One hundred and forty-seven. And I remember when I say you for the first time in those 147 days, I felt as if my prayers had been answered."

He looked into her eyes, "I loved you, didn't I?"

She nodded, moving off the table and to her knees in front of him. She had to get closer.

"And," he paused, thinking. "And we had something. I told you once that what we had wasn't pretty, but it was real."

She nodded, leaning her forehead against his.

"Buffy, I don't understand this. If I am your Spike, then what about my memories of growing up in England and moving here. What about the people I've met? What about my parents? Are they even real?"

Buffy placed a finger against his lips, "Shh...We'll figure this out. You and me. Okay?'

"And the Scoobies," he smiled.

She smiled, too, "And the Scoobies."

"I want to remember. Make me remember. Help me remember."

"I will. I promise."

He nodded and felt her lips move to his. He let his greet hers. Gentle. Loving. That was the way he'd describe it. He moved his hands to frame her face.

It had been so long since she felt his lips on hers. She knew he had to be Spike. No one kissed like him. No one.

His hands left her face to move to her back, pulling her closer. Her arms encircled his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

They broke apart, resting foreheads against each other.

"I want to say 'I love you,' but-" Will said huskily.

She interrupted him, "Then don't say anything." She kissed him again.

The sun peeking through the curtain woke him up. He groaned and sat up. For a moment, Will was confused. Looking around the room, he slowly remembered last night. He got in a fight with...vampires? He was now at Buffy's house. They ended up making out, but that was as far as it went. Since it was late, she offered to let him stay the night. And he did. On the couch.

He heard feminine laughter coming from the kitchen. He followed it. Inside, he found Buffy, Red, and his Lil' Bit. Upon his entrance, the laughter stopped and he saw three pairs of eyes move to look at him. He wouldn't say it, but it made him slightly uncomfortable.

Buffy was the first to speak, "Hey, Will. How'd you sleep?"

He cleared his throat as he took a seat next to her, "It was good. Had a strange dream though. Some tap-dancing, Broadway-singing demon came to town, making everyone's life a living musical. Ended good though."

The trio of ladies laughed and he could swear he saw Buffy blush at his last statement.

"That was another...memory, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yep," Dawn said, "Xander accidentally summoned the demon and he, the demon, tried to make me his queen."

"Xander?"

"No memories of him?" Willow asked.

He shook his head, "Nope."

Buffy spoke, "Well, let me check out that wound."

"Sure thing, Slayer."

She smiled, "It's been so long since I heard you call me that. Never thought I'd miss it."

She peeled the butterfly stitches off.

"What? 'Slayer?'"

She nodded, then returned her attention to the wound, "Well, seems that not only did you keep your strength, you apparently also keep your accelerated healing powers. It's already healed."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Will reached up to touch it. She was right; there was no gash. Nothing.

"Imagine that."

"Now, I called the Scoobies currently not present and this afternoon, Scooby meeting at the Magic Shop," Willow said.

He nodded.

Buffy entered the shop, followed by Dawn, Willow, and lastly, Will.

"Hey, Anya, Xander," Buffy said as she took a seat.

"Oh! Why didn't you just ask if I remembered 'the Whelp?'" Will said, smiling as he took a seat across Xander.

"Yep, that's Spike, alright," Xander quipped, "No doubt about it."

Will grinned but slowly that grin faded.

*****

He sat on a bale of hay, tears flowing, ripping up his poems. He seemed to be wearing a suit from the late nineteenth century, though he was uncertain why. He was interrupted by a voice.

"And I wonder what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears."

He looked at her, "Nothing. I wish to be alone."

The woman made no move to abide his wishes. "Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength. His vision. His glory." She moved closer, motioning with her hand, making a circular motion, "That and baby burning fish swimming around your head." 

Startled, he got up and moved away, "That's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You won't be getting my purse, I tell you."

She bent forward, looking up at him as if what he said was amusing, "Don't need a purse."

She moved closer still and he found himself staying put, entranced, mesmerized by her.

"Your wealth lies here," she placed her hand over his heart, "And here," she moved her hand to his forehead. "In the spirit-" she leaned closer, whispering in his ear, "-and imagination." She moved her head side to side, "You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."

"Yes." He shook his head slightly, "Uh, I mean no." He started to back away, trying to break away from her trance, "I mean, Mother's expecting me."

She pushed forward, "I know what you want. Something glowing, glistening. Something...effulgent."

He found himself drawn back in. "E-Effulgent?" he repeated, barely a whisper.

"Do you want it?"

He placed a hand over her unbeating heart, "Yes. God, yes."

She looked at his hand, studying it. When she returned her eyes to his, her face had changed. Vampire. He was startled but made no move as she peeled back his collar, exposing the vulnerable flesh. Slowly, she bit down.

He cried out, collapsing to his knees as she drank. He felt his left slowly drain away. He made no argument as she offered him her blood. He drank it greedily.

*****

Will was shocked. No, it couldn't be. "I was...I was a vampire?" he found himself asking in a small voice.

The Scoobies were startled by his question. Buffy answered slowly, "Yes."

He took a sharp breath. He suspected it. But...hearing her say it... It suddenly became too much. He didn't know if he wanted...could do this anymore. Find out more about himself.

"I need to go," he said. He left before they could protest.

End Part Four


	5. Chapter Five

Part Five

The Scoobies watched, surprised.

"Okay. Wasn't expecting that," Xander said.

"Shouldn't someone follow him?" Dawn asked.

Buffy shook her head, "I...I think we should leave him alone right now."

He missed his classes today. But, strangely, Will found a part of him really didn't care. He was also surprised that another part of him, after the magic shop, immediately demanded a drink. He didn't remember being much of a drinker. But, then, those memories weren't real, were they, he told himself. No, your real memories are of vampires, Slayer, Hellmouths, and Apocalypses. 

So, anyway, that part of him that demanded a drink led him to nearest bar. And that was currently where he still was. He sat and the bar in front of five other shot glasses. He lifted the sixth one and downed it. He drunkenly placed it back on the bar, knocking down the others.

The bartender looked at him, an exasperated look on his face.

"Hey, bartender, another," Will said, pointing to the empty glasses in front.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" a voice said next to him.

He shook his head, "Nope." He pointed again and the bartender reluctantly filled another.

"So what's got you so worked up that you need to get so drunk you forget your name?"

Will looked at the woman in the seat next to him. He laughed callously, "I don't even know which name I'm supposed to forget."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her, "If you're looking for a one night shag, you should just forget it. Apparently, my heart belongs to another."

"I'm not looking for anything. You just look like you could use someone to talk to."

He studied her, making sure she was for real.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said.

He sighed and suddenly found himself revealing all. "All I knew my entire life was England. London. I was supposed to just go through school, get a normal job, marry, have children... Nothing out of the ordinary. But...one day, I wake up and decide I want to go to America. California, specifically. So I pack my bags, hop on a plane and fly here. And here is where I met her. And now my entire life is crashing down all around me and all I can do is stand by and watch.

"It started with dreams. I could deal with those. Tell myself that's all they were. Dreams. Nothing more. But, as luck would have it, turns out they're not. Instead, they're memories. That's what she and her little friends tell me. I'm some man named Spike. But, you see, this Spike has a little surprise. He's not a man, but a vampire."

Will laughed again. "He apparently died saving his love during an Apocalypse. Evidently those aren't all that uncommon either. But, of course, some Higher Power can't leave this poor Spike alone. They decide to bring him back. But with a twist. As a human with none of his memories, but a whole new set all his own."

He looked at the woman, "So, you can see my bloody problem."

He turned away and called for the bartender once more.

"I think you've had enough to drink," she said, motioning for the bartender to continue cleaning his counters.

Will snorted, "Whatever." He dropped a few bills on the bar and left, walking unsteadily.

Later that night, Buffy decided to take a detour from patrolling. She knew she didn't have a reason to, but she headed for Spike's crypt. Something inside her told her to go there. And so she did.

Imagine her surprise when she entered and found William seated on the sarcophagus. 

"Will?" she asked quietly as she approached him.

His head jerked toward her. She saw tears in his eyes. Down his cheeks.

"Will? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I've hurt so many. Killed so many.... There was this one time... It was after the war. Europe still devastated and all... I was with some vamp... don't remember her name... Stark raving mad though.... She took a liking for orphans. Said something about their sadness and fear making their blood taste sweet. I remember going out of my way to please her. Found an orphanage in Germany."

He closed his eyes and shuddered, "I remember their screams as she and I tore through them. One at a time. I...I remember the feeling of the limp bodies as I drank their blood..."

He looked at her, "Buffy, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Remember. I can't. I don't understand how you can stand to look at me. I'm a murderer. A killer, plain and simple."

Buffy reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He avoided looking at her.

"William, look at me. You're not a murderer. And, yes, even though you and Spike are essentially the same person, you're also different. What Spike did, *you* didn't do. And while Spike did do some horrific things, I can't call him 'evil personified.' Towards the end, he did do some good things. Some noble. He...you saved my life. More than once. And....I can't thank you enough."

"I know...but...I'm scared. Buffy, all my life, the only thing I had to worry about was how I was going to ask the cute girl across the street out on a date. Now...it's Apocalypses every other week. It's dealing with the knowledge that I am or was a cold-blooded killer. It's-"

Buffy quickly covered his moving lips with a finger, "Remember what I told you last night? You don't have to go through this alone. I'll help you. I promise. But you have to do your part and try to remember."

"I know. But... Buffy, you have no idea what this is like. To go to sleep one night absolutely sure of everything and wake up the next day, realizing everything is a lie. I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm here....human... Why? Why was I brought back? Why human? Why with no memories of my previous life but new ones? Why?"

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out."

He nodded.

"Now, let's get back to the magic shop. They've been researching all day. Hopefully, they've found something. You up for that?" she asked.

Will nodded, "Yeah." He hopped off the sarcophagus and followed Buffy out of the crypt.

"So, you guys find anything yet?" Buffy asked as she and Will entered the shop.

Xander sighed and shook his head.

"Of course," Will said as he took a seat.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a floppy-eared, flabby-skinned demon came in. Everyone stood up and entered their defensive stance.

The demon went to William and hugged him. Will stood still, too confused to do anything else.

"It's true. I thought those vampires were lying. But they weren't," the demon said, letting go of Will.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Will asked.

The demon looked surprised, "Clem."

Will continued to stare at him blankly.

"Uh, you know. Kitten poker?"

"Kitten poker?"

Buffy looked at Clem, "Sorry. Um, he doesn't remember anything, except a few sketchy details."

"Oh." Clem looked at Will, "And that's not all. You're human."

Will nodded, "Apparently."

"So, whatcha guys doing?" Clem asked innocently.

Dawn spoke, deciding Clem seemed harmless enough, "We're trying to find out why he came back."

"And we're getting nowhere," Anya added with a grumble.

Clem nodded and ten was lost in deep thought. Then he said, "You know, I know a guy who might be able to help."

Will perked up, "Really?"

Clem nodded, "Yep. He helped me out one time when I was in real deep."

"Who is he? Where do I find him?"

"He's a demon with a special insight. He can read a person's soul and tell them their purpose in life. Stuff like that. He's connected, in a way, it seems, to the Powers That Be. He can tell you things you can't find in any book."

"That's great and all, but how do I find him?"

"Umm...last I heard, he left LA and headed for Las Vegas. I think he's working at some karaoke bar called 'the Inferno.'"

Buffy looked at William, "Guess we're going on a road trip."

End Part Five

A/N: I suck at bar names......


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six

William smiled as Buffy and the others gaped in wonder and the huge expanse of the Four Seasons lobby. Watching their excitement made him happy he sponsored the little trip to Las Vegas. That was another thing. Apparently his 'family's' money was real and tangible through his bank account. He had plenty of it. He was rolling in it. And that made him feel a little more secure.

"How may I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Uh, reservation for William Crawford," he answered.

"Okay," the woman typed something into the computer terminal in front of her. The computer beeped. "Ah, yes. We have the Presidential Suite reserved to one Sir William Crawford."

Will nodded, "That's me."

"Okay," the woman said, smiling. She went for the key and handed it to him. "Enjoy your stay at the Four Seasons, Sir."

"Thank you," Will said as he took the electronic keycard from her.

"Sir?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Will turned to see the Scoobies all looking at him. He shrugged, "Yeah. So?"

Dawn grinned, "How long were you planning on keeping it a secret?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"So...This how you're able to afford paying for this whole thing?" Xander asked as the group made their way to the elevator, the bellhop following.

Will shook his head, "No, title has nothing to do with it. That money's been in my family for generations..."

"I don't understand," Anya spoke. "If you have all this money, why live....well, like us?"

He shrugged, "I've seen what a lot of money can do to some people. Didn't want to become that."

"Become what?"

"Shallow. I mean, look at my parents." He laughed, "Course, they're probably not real, huh? Who knows, maybe the money I'm using isn't real, either. If that's the case, we'll be hard pressed when checkout time comes."

"Well, we'll deal with it when the time comes," Buffy said.

William nodded.

At this time, they had made their way to the suite, which was on the 39th floor. The Scoobies excitedly rushed through the door and each made their own noise of excitement as they explored the room. Will busied himself with helping the bellhop remove their luggage from the cart. Once it was unloaded, Will looked at the bellhop.

"Thank for the help, mate," he said, giving him a generous tip.

"Thank *you*, sir," the young man said before leaving.

Will then turned and casually headed for one of the plush chairs in the room. He looked unimpressed with the décor of the room. It was obvious that he spent many times in hotels such as this, perhaps ones even more upscale and gorgeous.

Dawn plopped down on the sofa in front of him. "Isn't this amazing?" she asked excitedly.

He looked around the room. The walls were a light cream color and the carpeting complimented that nicely. He and Dawn sat in the middle of the room. A small coffee table stood, surrounded by two maroon plush chairs and two cream-colored sofas. Small decorative pillows thrown across each sofa complimented the furniture perfectly. Matching end tables laid nestled between the chairs and sofas. Various knick-knacks stood upon each table. Huge floor-to-ceiling windows let the sunlight in. Curtains that perfectly matched the decor adorned those windows. Will peered out the window momentarily to see the mountains and desert in the distance. Returning his attention to the room, he saw, behind the sofas, a small table with four matching chairs. Next to that, a beautiful grand piano.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It's nice."

"Nice? That's it? Will, this place is beyond nice; it's unbelievable," Dawn said, looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"I'm not saying it's not, but...it's not the Ritz," he smirked, to let her know he was joking with her.

She smiled.

The Scoobies moved from the living area to the bedrooms. Buffy headed for the master bedroom, while the others went to the other two on the other side of the suite. 

Buffy entered the room and feel in love with it immediately. The cream-maroon color scheme continued into the room. In the middle of the room, against the wall, stood a full king-sized bed. A cream colored comforter covered the mattress. Matching tables stood on either side of the bed. Each adorned with matching lamps. In front of the bed, on the other side of the room, a tall dresser with full length mirrors embellishing the doors. In each corner, a cream chair with maroon throw pillows. 

"You can have it, if you want."

Buffy jumped, startled. She turned around to face Will, "Huh?"

"The room. You seem to like it."

"Oh, yeah. I do, actually."

He nodded, "Then you can have it. I figured Red and Lil' Bit could use one room and the Whelp and Anya could use the another. And you can use this one."

"But, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I already requested a rollaway. Should be here soon."

"You should, at least, have this room. And I'll sleep on the rollaway. I mean, you are paying for all this."

"Buffy, really, luv, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Now, let's check with the others and come up with a game plan."

She nodded and they went back into the living room.

"I can't wait to hit the casinos. I've been dying to win me some money," Anya spoke.

"Well....we can give everyone a chance to settle in tonight and...tomorrow, we can get to work looking for this bar," Buffy said."

"Sounds good to me, pet," Will spoke.

Anya stood up and grabbed Xander, "Come on, honey, let's go. Time to hit the casinos."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to hit the pool," Willow said.'

"Ooh, I wanna come. Can I?" Dawn asked.

Willow nodded, "Course, you can, Dawnie. What are you guys going to do?" She looked at Buffy and William.

"Me? I think I'm going to stay here and veg. Trip wore me out," Buffy said, slouching in the sofa.

"That's sounds like a good plan to me, too," Will said. "Think I'll hang here, too."

"Cool," Willow said.

Buffy and Will watched the door close and Dawn and Willow left for the pool. Now they were alone. Anya and Xander left for the casinos a while ago. 

William leaned back into the sofa and looked at Buffy seated next to him. She looked back at him.

"So?" they said at the same time, causing them to laugh.

End Part Six

A/N: I know, crappy spot to end a part... And I know there wasn't a whole of action in this part. Sorry about that. Also, I don't know much on British titles. I just chose one that I hope would be appropriate. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven

A/N: I'm only 17 and no one close to me gambles...so please forgive any errors I make regarding the casinos...

"So, you're sitting there, all tied up, with arrows all over you, and you're screaming at the top of your lungs, 'Bear! Bear!' At the time, of course, it wasn't funny because, hello, bear in the middle of Giles' living room. But, now, oh, my goodness, it's so funny," Buffy said, giggling.

William couldn't help but laugh, as well. There had been a brief moment of awkward silence after they had been left alone. But, soon, the awkward silence was replaced by comfortable conversation as she told him events in their lives.

He leaned back, relaxing. He looked at her, awed. He knew it was cliché, but he swore that her smile could light up an entire room.

"Cor, you're beautiful," he whispered.

She stopped laughing and looked at him, "What?"

He turned to face her completely, "Buffy, uh, I know I can't remember anything of our...past, but I can't help but feel drawn to you somehow. It's almost as if...I'm in love with you."

As soon as he finished, Buffy launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him. Will was shocked but quickly recovered, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his lap. She smiled against his lips. His hands moved from her waist up her back and tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her even closer. And that's when the memories came.

__

*"You were convenient." "You're a thing. An evil, disgusting thing." "You can't love." "The only thing that's change is that I'm disgusted with myself."*

He ended the kiss immediately and pushed her off, allowing himself to stand. Buffy watched in confusion as he paced the room.

"Will? What's wrong?"

He stopped pacing and looked at her. She stood up and approached him.

"Did you remember something else?"

The look on his face told her 'yes.'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "I-I need to go. Think things over."

Pain washed over Buffy, "O-okay." But he was already gone.

William wondered the Strip aimlessly. A million though raced through his mind. Was that really the way she felt? Was the only reason she was excited to have him back because she had her sex toy back? But he also remembered knowing she was using him but not really caring. He remembered being thrilled because she had given him a sodding crumb. But now he wouldn't allow himself to be used again. And this time, he wanted more than a crumb. He wanted the entire loaf.

He felt as if they were back to where they were in the beginning... He'd say he loved her and she'd throw herself at him. 

But....what about that night at the Bronze? She told him she never realized how much she loved Spike until it was too late. Could it be? No. She said she loved *Spike.* Not him. He wasn't Spike; he was William. He doubted he could ever be Spike, even if he *was* Spike. He had a family back home in London (assuming they were real). Spike killed hundreds, thousands without feeling remorse, guilt; William felt the weight of both feelings every time he thought about those crimes. He had memories of another life. But they both loved her.

He laughed inwardly when he realized how much he sounded like someone with multiple personality disorder. Hell, maybe he was.

As soon as he allowed his mind to drift away from those thoughts, he found that he had wandered into a casino. Shrugging, he walked through, looking at the various tables. He heard a familiar cheering at the craps table. Xander and Anya. He approached them.

Xander was the first to notice him, "Hey, Will. What are you doing here? Figured you and Buffy would be making with the smoochies."

Will looked at him, reasonably surprised, "What?"

"Well, you know, I just figured. You died. The Powers brought you back. Plus, you and Buff seem awfully close..."

Anya spoke, "What's Xander's trying to say is that it's obvious you love Buffy just as much as she obviously loves you."

William looked down, "She loves Spike, not me."

"What are you talking about?"

Will motioned toward his body, "I may be Spike here." He pointed to his temple, "but not here. And that's the problem. I'm a stranger in a familiar costume."

Anya scoffed.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Men," she mumbled under breath before answering him, "Spike or not, she loves you."

Will looked at her skeptically, "Really?"

"Of course. Have you not been paying attention to the looks she gives you?"

"Looks?"

"Yes! The looks. She's giving you the same looks I gave Xander when I realized I was in love with him."

"That and she's happy again. Something she hasn't been since you died," Xander added.

Buffy sat in the chair next to the grand piano, looking out the window. She heard the door open and jumped up, hoping it was Will.

"Hey," Willow said as she and Dawn entered.

"Hey," Buffy said unenthusiastically as she plopped on the couch.

Dawn looked around the room, "Where's Will?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know."

"What?" Willow asked.

"I figured you'd be making with the smooches about now. What? You chase him off?" Dawn asked.

Buffy ignored her last question and blushed, "We started to, but-"

"I told you!" Dawn exclaimed to Willow, holding out a hand.

"What was I thinking?" Willow said as she handed Dawn a bill of an unknown amount.

Buffy looked at them incredulously as Dawn tucked the money away. "You made a bet on us?!"

Willow and Dawn looked down sheepishly.

"I should be very angry, but...I'm too worried about Will...so you get off easy," she said tiredly.

Willow looked at her, concerned, "What happened?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. It's like he remembered something else...but he just left. I don't know where he went."

Willow squeezed her shoulder, comforting her, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Buffy nodded, "I know. I know he'll be back. He has to. I mean, where else is he gonna go, right?"

"Right."

William didn't come back until everyone had gone to sleep. He had crept in quietly as to not disturb anyone. He was now asleep on the rollaway. To say he was sleeping soundly and peacefully would be wrong. He tossed and turned in the throes of what looked like a nightmare.

__

****

"That stuff's for the frilly cuffs and collars crowd. I'll take a good brawl any day."

"Ever hear them saying the blood of a Slayer is a powerful aphrodisiac?"

"Who are you?" "You'll find out on Saturday." "What happens on Saturday?" "I kill you."

"The last Slayer I killed, she begged for her life. You don't strike me as the begging kind."

"I want to save the world."

"It was that truce with Buffy that did it. Dru said I'd gone soft. Wasn't demon enough for the likes of her."

"I get this spell reversed, they'll be finding your body for weeks."

"Haven't got a death wish? Bitch won't need one."

"A d-? Please! A date! You are completely off your bird. I mean, do you want it to be?"

"I love you. You're all I bloody think about, dream about. You're in my gut, my throat. I'm drowning in you, Summers. I'm drowning in you."

"I know you'll never love me. I know that I'm a monster, but you treat me like a man, and that's-"

"You didn't tell me! You brought her back and you didn't tell me...I worked beside you all summer."

"I'm not one for crowds much myself these days." "Me neither." "Works out quiet nicely then."

"The day you finally suss out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six bloody trombones."

"It was all Gone With the Wind_, with the rising music and the rising...music."_

"There's nothing wrong with me. There's something wrong with here."

"You afraid I'm gonna-" 

"Do you even like me?" "Sometimes." "You like what I do to you."

****

William jerked awake. Suddenly it was like...how did Xander put it one time? A fog lifted. Then it hit him; he remembered. He jumped out of the rollaway and quietly approached the master bedroom. 

Buffy was on one side of the huge bed, fast asleep. He moved toward the bed, kneeling down in front of her. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered open, "Will?"

He studied her face intently, "It's weird. I've seen you everyday for the last...week or so, but it feels like it's been months since I saw you....really saw you. Like I've been trapped and I've been struggling to break out of this shell. I felt so lost. So confused. But...I think I've found my way."

Buffy sat up, looking at him confusedly, "Will? What's wrong?"

"Spike."

"What?"

"Not Will. Spike."

She felt tears well up and she reached out to press her hand against his cheek, "Spike?"

He nodded.

She couldn't keep the sob from escaping as she moved to kiss him. His hands framed her face as they deepened the kiss. Buffy ran her hands across his arms and down his back. He laid her back on the bed, settling against her, never breaking the kiss. 

Spike smiled against her lips when he felt her trying to pull his shirt off. He broke the kiss just long to rid himself of the offending garment. As his lips rejoined hers, she brushed her fingers along his sides. He gasped and unconsciously moved away from her trailing hands. 

She giggled, "I never knew you were ticklish."

He smiled and brushed his fingers across her sides and she did the same as he.

"Seems you are, too."

She giggled again and he joined her before leaning in for another kiss. Her shirt soon joined his and the two spent the rest of the night exploring each other, retracing the images both had stored in their mind.

End Part Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight

The sun filtered through the window, falling across the sleeping couple. Buffy opened her eyes. She smiled when she remembered last night. Spike was still asleep. His head rest in the crook of her neck, his arm thrown over her waist and legs entwined with hers. Buffy let herself relax and watched him sleep. She had never allowed herself to indulge in this activity before. But it was different then; now, she wasn't busy telling herself that she didn't love him.

He really was beautiful when he slept. All the worry and concern left his face and he seemed to hold a certain innocence about him. She ran a hand through his soft brown locks.

This motion caused him to wake. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked at her, grinning, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she smiled.

He lifted his head up and kissed her gently. Leaning away, he propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

He grinned, "I like hearing that."

She laughed, "Well, get use to it. You'll be hearing it a lot more."

His smile grew bigger and he leaned down for another kiss. A more passionate one. As their passion grew, Spike moved to lay halfway on top of her.

"Buffy, have you seen Will?" Dawn asked as she opened the door.

Spike and Buffy broke apart and dived for opposite sides of the bed faster than lightning as Dawn covered her eyes and spun around.

"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed.

"And I guess you have," Dawn said, not turning around.

"Hey, Lil' Bit," Spike said.

"Dawn, could you please leave Spike and me alone so we can get dressed?" Buffy asked.

Immediately, the younger Summers caught the change in name. She spun back around to face the couple, while quickly sending a silent prayer that they were both reasonably covered.

"Spike?"

He nodded. And she squealed, rushing to give him a hug.

Her high-pitched vocal alerted the Scoobies who all quickly came crashing into the room.

Buffy groaned and pulled the covers over her head, trying to disappear.

When Xander realized what Buffy and the former vampire did, he groaned, "Aww, man, when I said I figured you two would be making with the smoochies, I didn't mean it."

Anya smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he whined, grabbing the shoulder.

"Piss off, Harris," Spike said.

"Spike?"

He smirked, "The one and only. Now, if you don't mind, the Slayer and I'd like to get dressed, alone." He motioned toward the door.

Everyone took the signal and left the two alone.

Spike looked at Buffy's covered head and smiled, "They're gone now, luv. It's just me."

She slowly removed the sheet from her head and groaned, "Oh, God. This is *so* embarrassing! I don't think I'll be able to show myself again."

Spike chuckled, "It'll be fine. I think they were more embarrassed than you." He leaned over, "Now, where were we?"

She sighed, "Spike, as much as I'd like to, we can't. Not right now. They're standing right outside."

He shrugged innocently, "So? They've already gotten the visual; why can't we give them the audio, too?"

She laughed, "You're incorrigible."

"And you love me."

"You bet I do."

He grinned and kissed her.

The Scoobies sat around the living area.

"Man, how long does it take to get dressed?" Xander asked as he paced up and down the room.

He knew that question was stupid. Everyone knew what was taking so long; they heard the noise after they left. And that had been over an hour ago.

"Xander, quit pacing. You're making me dizzy," Anya complained.

The bedroom door opened.

Xander stopped his pacing, "About time."

Laughter filtered through the hotel suite as Spike and Buffy entered the room, fully covered. Their hair was still wet from the very recent shower. The Scoobies watched uncomfortably as Spike drew Buffy in his arms and kissed her long and hard.

When they broke apart, Spike took a seat in the empty chair and Buffy sat on his lap.

"Hey, guys," Buffy said, smiling.

They all just looked at the couple, unsure of how to respond since they still felt extremely awkward after they heard the whole show.

"So, where's Dawn?" Spike asked.

"She got tired of hearing you guys have sex so she went for a walk," Anya spoke frankly.

Spike and Buffy looked embarrassed. Just then the door opened and Dawn entered.

"So, they're finally finished?" Dawn asked, smirking.

"Okay, now we're al here," Willow said.

Buffy looked at Spike, "How did you suddenly remember everything?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just had a dream."

"You had a dream?" Xander repeated.

"Yeah."

"So, are we still looking for this Lorne guy today?" Dawn asked.

Spike nodded, "I'm still wondering why I was brought back. And why they brought me back with no memories...and as a human."

Later in the day, when the sun was setting in the west, everyone went in search of the bar Clem told them about. It was amazingly easy to find. Right on the Strip.

They entered the club. It was surprisingly well-decorated. Not quite what they were expecting to see. Demons and humans both occupied the club peacefully.

A red demon with black eyes and ridges across his forehead approached them.

"Good evening and welcome to The Inferno. I'm the owner, Menelaos. How may I serve you?" he greeted them.

Spike nodded in greeting, "We were told that...Lorne works here."

Menelaos nodded, "Ah, yes." He motioned to the stage where a green-skinned demon was currently belting out a rendition of "Mandy."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Menelaos responded and left to tend to other customers.

Everyone took a seat at one of the open tables and waited patiently for Lorne to finish.

After he finished the last note, the club erupted in applause.

"Thank you. You're too kind. Really," Lorne said. "Now, give it up for Stan! He'll be performing 'I Knew I Loved You.'"

The audience applauded as a Fyarl Demon took center stage.

Lorne stepped down and Spike approached him. "You're Lorne, right?"

The green demon nodded. "And you are?" he asked suspiciously.

"Spike. And I've come for your help."

"Forgive me," Lorne said, shaking his hand, "Working with Angel these last couple of years...well, let's just say I've had more than my share of those trying to kill me."

"You worked with Angel?" Spike asked surprised.

"You know him?"

"You have no idea."

Lorne smiled, "Small world. Is there somewhere we can sit and talk?"

Spike nodded.

"Lead the way, Cheekbones," Lorne said.

Spike shot him a strange look but said nothing. He led the demon to the table occupied by the Scoobies. Spike introduced everyone and he and Lorne were seated.

"So, what's your problem, Sugar Cake?"

Spike ignored the nickname while Xander took the opportunity to smirk in amusement.

"The thing is, three months ago I was a vampire. Um, I got staked and was brought back. But I couldn't remember anything. That is until last night," he and Buffy shared a look and Spike took her hand in his. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Lorne smiled at the couple but the smile was replaced with a grimace as the Fyarl Demon on the stage attempted to sing the upper-register of the song. "I can tell you one thing." He pointed to Stan, "He is definitely no Darren Hayes, that's for sure. You know, I tried to convince him to sing something from Barry White, but he insisted on Savage Garden. I was just trying to save him from the embarrassment." He shrugged, "I'm sorry. If I may, what were the circumstances around your, uh, demise?"

"He was saving my life," Buffy answered.

Lorne nodded, "A vampire, or former vampire in your case, in love with a Slayer so much he'd die for her. Now, where have I seen that before?"

"You know Angel?" Willow asked.

Lorne smiled, "Know him? I used to help him out in LA. I used to own a bar like this. Perhaps you've heard of it? Caritas?"

"That was your place?" Spike asked.

Lorne nodded.

"Nice place."

"When were you in Los Angeles?" Buffy asked.

"Uh," he looked ashamed, "about two years ago. Remember the Gem of Amara?"

She nodded.

"Well, uh, ItorturedAngeltotrytogetitback," he rushed.

"You what?!"

"Well, if you recall, I was evil back then," he defended himself, "'sides, it's not like he didn't have it coming."

"What?"

"He did steal Dru away from me."

Buffy glared at him, "Do you wish he hadn't?"

"And the lover's spat begins," Xander remarked.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Buffy, you know I don't. Not now."

"Do you still love her?"

"Not anymore. You're the only one for me now."

She kissed him, "Good answer."

"Anyway, as I was saying, the first time I met Angel, I managed to get him to sing 'Mandy.'"

Spike smirked, "Peaches sang?"

"Please, I'm still trying to forget it."

Spike and Xander shared a good laugh.

"He and his associates, they managed to destroy my club three times. After the third time, I gave up trying to fix it. I lived at the Hyperion for a while until I felt I wasn't needed anymore. Menelaos told me this place could use someone of my talents. So, here I am. Now, I would be correct in assuming you came here for a reading, right, Cheekbones?"

Spike nodded, "A friend of mine, Clem, told me you helped him out one time. And, now, I'm hoping you can help me figure out why I was brought back."

"How is Clem?"

"He's good."

Lorne nodded, "Sure. I can help. But you've got to do something for me."

"Name it."

"Sing."

End Part Eight


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Creed own the song. I don't.   
  
  
Spike shook his head, "Oh, no. Anything but that."  
  
"You want me to read you or not?" Lorne asked.   
  
"Well, yeah, but-"   
  
"So, sing. You have to sing so I can read you."   
  
"But, why?" Spike knew he was whining but he was not about to humiliate himself. "Surely, there's another way."   
  
Lorne shook his head.   
  
"Come on, Spike," Buffy said, "Your singing is not that bad. Besides," she pointed to Stan who just finished the last note of his song, "there's no way you could be worse than him."   
  
"Yeah, Spike. Come on. It'll be fun," Dawn said, grinning.   
  
"For you maybe. You all will no doubt be having a grand ol' time laughing at my expense. Sorry, but I'm not about to go out like my pathetic excuse of a grandsire."   
  
Buffy turned to him, "William Crawford, do you or do you not want to know why you were brought back?"   
  
"Yeah, but-"   
  
She pointed to the stage, "Then get your ass up on that stage and sing."   
  
He grumbled but got up.   
  
Xander smirked, "Spike, I've got two words for you and one of them is 'whipped.'"   
  
"Yeah? Well, I've got two words for you as well and one of them is 'off.'"   
  
"Don't worry," Anya said, "We won't laugh. Now, hurry up and get this over with; I want to hit the casinos and win my money back."   
  
Spike smiled, "I'm sure you'll have no problem doing that."   
  
"I hope so. It was so unnerving to watch it get taken away from me by greedy people."   
  
He shook his head in amusement and he and Lorne went to pick out his song.   
  
After much discussion and debate, they jumped up on stage, or rather Lorne jumped and Spike slowly climbed up as if it was Mt. Everest.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Spike. He'll be performing 'My Sacrifice.'"   
  
The audience applauded with the Scoobies cheering the loudest. Spike nervously approached the microphone. He regarded it as if it were some sort of hideous demon. The intro music began and he took a deep breath, waiting to begin.  
  
  
_"Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin...feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember"_  
  
  
Buffy watched Lorne who settled back against his chair. A few nods here, a few 'uh-uh's' there.  
  
  
_"When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice"  
_  
  
The longer he continued to sing, the more comfortable Spike became. The fact that audience wasn't booing him off the stage help calm his nerves, too.   
  
  
_"We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again."  
_  
  
When he finished, every single person in the club applauded. Spike nodded his thanks and stepped down, returning to the table. He took Buffy's hand in his and squeezed. She returned the gesture.  
  
"Wow, Spike, didn't think you had it in you," Xander said.  
  
Buffy nudged Spike in the shoulder playfully, "See, everyone loved it. Told you you weren't bad."   
  
Spike smiled and kissed her gently. He turned to Lorne, "Okay, give it to me."   
  
Lorne nodded, "First, let me just say 'congratulations' on your outstanding performance." He cleared his throat, preparing himself for a speech, "Well, basically, this is what I got. That night you threw yourself in front of that stake that was meant for Buffy, you threw off the Powers' story." He looked at the Slayer sympathetically, "Sorry, sweetheart, but you were supposed to die again that night. That's how the story was written."   
  
Spike and Buffy tightened their hold on each other's hand.  
  
Lorne looked at Spike, "Your story wasn't supposed to end that night. The Powers had plans for you. But your actions forced them to rewrite your story. And everyone else's around you. You are in the third book, or part, so to speak."   
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
"In the Powers' stories, most people have only one part: their lives. Those that have more than one are usually-"   
  
"Vampires," Buffy interjected.   
  
Lorne nodded, "And you, honey. You're in your third part, too. As well as Angel. You three are the only ones with three parts." He pointed to the couple in front of him, "Yours are interconnected. Angel's is separate."   
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.   
  
Lorne shrugged, "The Powers don't tell me everything."   
  
Spike nodded, "Okay, so I'm in my third...part as you call it. What is it?"   
  
"To help the Slayer. Be there for her. I don't know if you this, but your strength and healing powers from your vampire days are still intact. The Powers knew you wouldn't be satisfied without them." He shrugged, "I know you were probably expecting something bigger like a prophecy." He shook his head, "No. Not this time."   
  
"Why did they bring me back with no memories?"   
  
"To make sure they weren't making a mistake. You know how it goes, love conquers all, even amnesia."   
  
"So that's it? I'm here to stay. Live out the rest of my mortal life with Buffy?"   
  
Lorne nodded.   
  
"Alright. I can live with that." He nodded to Lorne, "Thank you."   
  
"The pleasure's mine."   
  
Spike shook his hand.   
  
"Next time you guys are in town, look me up," Lorne said.   
  
"Sure thing," Spike smiled.   
  
The gang stood and Spike put his arm around Buffy's waist. They proceeded to the exit and Lorne called out.   
  
"William, the Powers have one more test. _Vous prenez garde de la princesse noire_."   
  
Spike's eyes widened when he mentally translated what Lorne had told him. He nodded slowly, and he and Buffy followed the others who had gone ahead.   
  
"What was he talking about?" Buffy asked.   
  
"He was just telling me to be careful, is all. Nothing to fret about."   
  
  
The trip back to the hotel was a quiet one, not that it was a terribly long trip. Anya looked longingly at the doors of Harrah's but Xander pulled her away, promising her that they would hit the casinos again before they returned home. She relented, although reluctantly. She was determined that she would win her money back.   
  
  
Spike opened the door and entered. The rest of the gang bumped into him when he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"Spike, what is it?" Buffy asked.   
  
He motioned in front of him with his head. She looked and gasped.   
  
"Hello my sweet sweet William."   
  
  
End Part Nine   
  
  
A/N: I hope I got the French right....since I didn't take French... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Part Ten

"Drusilla?" Spike asked. "How did you get in here?"

The others moved into the room, watching the crazed vampiress warily as she smiled.

"The nice lady at the front let me in. Didn't go down too well, though."

That's when they noticed the body on the floor next to Dru.

"What do you want?" Buffy seethed.

Dru ignored her and instead approached Spike. She laid her hand over his chest, but withdrew it quickly, as if it burned her, when she felt his heartbeat.

She took a step back, "It's true. The pixies whispered it to me. My poor boy is taken from me. Made a pathetic human again. I'm all alone."

"Why are you here?" Spike asked.

She took a step closer and leaned in, whispering in his ear, "To take you back."

He leaned back to look at her. Buffy stepped closer.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're a little late for that."

Dru looked at her and smiled, "Am I?"

"Damn right you are!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn!" Spike and Buffy admonished.

Drusilla laughed and abandoned Spike's side, moving closer to Dawn, who stubbornly stood her ground.

"What an angel." She leaned in, sniffing, "Mmm. She's pure. Can I have a taste?"

Buffy and Spike launched at her, both ready to defend Dawn. Spike reached her first. He pulled Drusilla away from the teenager gently. Almost lovingly. Buffy found herself jealous.

"Now, pet. You came for me, right?"

She suddenly gained the appearance of an innocent child, making it difficult to believe she killed hundreds. She smiled and giggled, saying, "I did. I've come to bring my precious knight back. I'm all alone without him. Grandmummy's gone away. And Daddy's no fun anymore." She looked at Spike, "Does my William want to come back? Does he want to make the stars sing again?"

Spike felt a pang of sympathy and pity for this mad vampiress before him and a wave of anger and disgust was directed at Angelus for making her this way.

"Make the stars stop weeping," she cried.

"Dru, I'm sorry, but I can't help you," Spike said softly.

She stepped back from him, anger on her face, "Why not?"

"Things are different now."

"But they can be the same again."

"No, they can't."

"They can if you make them," she said.

"No, Dru."

She leaned into him, "But don't you remember what we had together?" She whispered in his ear, "We can have it again. We can be together for eternity."

"Eternity?"

Buffy swore she heard a hint of longing in his voice. Surely he didn't want to return to Dru and leave her.

"Do you want it?" Dru whispered.

"God, yes," he whispered hoarsely.

Buffy felt her heart break into a million jagged pieces with his words. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Drusilla smiled and let her face distort into that of the demon's. Achingly slow, she lowered her fangs toward his jugular. He gasped in pain as she pierced his neck. He didn't remember it hurting this much.

She drank deeply, greedily.

Buffy tried to charge her when suddenly Drusilla pulled away, a surprised look on her face. She looked at the stake protruding from her chest.

"Spike?" she managed to get out before she combusted into a pile of ashes.

"Sorry, pet, but not with you," he said before swaying. Buffy rushed to steady him.

"I'm okay," he said.

"No. We need to get you to a hospital," Buffy said.

Spike shook his head, "Seriously, luv, I'm fine. She didn't get the chance to take a lot, just enough to make me a little dizzy."

"I still think you should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine. Really. 'Sides, we've got more pressing matters," he said, motioning to the poor girl's body.

"I'll call the police," Xander said, heading for the nearest phone.

Buffy, meanwhile, tried to focus her attention on Spike's bite mark, but he told her not to worry about it right now. It could wait till later.

And it did. 

By the time the police arrived, they had concocted a story they hoped would sound believable to the authorities. The police were told that they were looking for William's unstable ex (Spike even provided a sketch, knowing perfectly well she would never be caught.) The story went that "Drusilla Calderon" didn't handle William ending their relationship. And that's when her mental instability showed itself. She began to stalk him. When asked if they had informed the police before of this matter, the answer was a huge resounding 'yes.' Also, the police were informed that this was the first time someone was killed. The police also wondered where she was and were told that, regrettably, she took off before William could detain her. The police took all this as truth and wanted to question William about Ms. Calderon further, but William told them that they've been informed of all the details they needed to find her and if they still wanted to question him, they'd have to get in touch with his lawyer, who, unfortunately decided to take a vacation, as well, to Australia. William also could not give a definite date of his return.

In the end, the police acquiesced. The hotel, shocked and saddened by Ms. Jackson's murder, agreed to give the guests staying in the Presidential Suite, which was now labeled as a crime scene, four of its finest rooms for the rest of their stay. It was an unspoken agreement that said Buffy and Spike would get one room, Xander and Anya another, and Willow and Dawn would get their own room, which thrilled Dawn to no end.

And everyone currently was in their rooms.

Spike sat on the edge of the bed, watching Buffy clean his wound.

"Seems like it's already started healing," she said, taping a small piece of gauze over the two little punctures.

She looked at him, "Why did you let her bite you?"

He sighed, "I don't really know. Maybe, subconsciously, I was seeing if I was making the right choice."

"And did you?"

He looked into her eyes, "Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

"We were together for over a century...so...yeah, a small part of me misses her and will for a long time."

She nodded, not surprised by his answer. In fact, she was expecting it.

"Do you mean it?"

"What?" he asked.

"What you told Dru. Right before she went all dusty."

He stared at her intently, "You know I did."

She smiled, "Really?"

"There's no one else for me."

"For eternity?"

"For eternity," he agreed and kissed her.

As their passion grew, the two fell across the bed, showing the love they felt for one another.

Afterwards, Spike laid on his back with Buffy curled up next to him.

"That was nice," Buffy smiled.

He chuckled, "It was, wasn't it?"

She moved to kiss him gently before settling back in his arms.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well..." he drawled, "I have an idea."

She giggled and slapped him across the chest playfully, "You know what I mean."

He sighed, "I don't know. Finish our vacation here, go home in a couple of days and live out the rest of our lives together. Happily ever after...or as much as one Slayer and one former vampire can."

She looked up at him, "Is this your messed up way of asking me to marry you?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. He pulled her close before maneuvering so that she was pinned underneath him.

Breaking the intense kiss, Buffy said, "You know, I'm still expecting a romantic dinner for two, maybe some flowers, you down on one knee, and, oh, yeah, a beautiful ring with a rock so big everyone can go skating on it."

"Oh, you'll get all that. But, right now, I have something else to give you," he said, shifting his weight slightly.

Her laughter was cut off when he swooped down to kiss her.

The End

A/N: Okay, first off, thank you for all the nice reviews. :)

And yeah, I know, the ending was as sappy as if could possibly get, but what can I say; I needed some sap. In fact, we all do with the way the Spike/Buffy storyline ended this season.

I might write a sequel but it all depends on if I can get an idea or not.

Next on my to-do list: 

1. Try to find a cure for the dreaded disease called "Writer's block" and finish "Could I Be Good Enough."

2. Begin writing "The Fox and the Hound," my first pre-Buffy and full-fledged crossover.

3. Two more Post-Grave fics...I know...I know...that'll make it five. *shrugs* So? Look out for "What Am I Now?" and "Does It Ever Go Away?"

4. My first collaboration and attempt at humor with writer Jessyca (author of "Come Home to Me," "What She Deserves" and current projects "Holding On To All That Is" and "Another Knight's Tale") entitled "Something So Right."


End file.
